


Those Nights

by Nims Archive (Underratedmoon)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Deimos!Alexios, Post-Odyssey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedmoon/pseuds/Nims%20Archive
Summary: After a job well done and an exciting party, Kassandra and Alexios spend some time bonding on the Adrestria, plenty of wine having gone around.
Kudos: 17





	Those Nights

It was just another of those nights. The crew of the Adrestria was tired from another day of work and some extra partying. Most of the crew had retired below deck while the remaining few slept on deck for security. Even Barnabas had retired for the late night. The only two who really seemed to be active but not on duty were the captain and one lieutenant.

Of course, Kassandra was camped on one of the benches near the stern of the ship, chatting it up with Alexios, both having had some wine. They spent time conversing about everything and nothing every chance they got. Much time had passed since he was fighting for the Cult of Kosmos and going by Deimos, but it still felt like a recent memory. It took a lot but Kassandra had saved him and he was able to be reunited with the rest of their family. They had remained in Sparta for some time but duties still called and there were still members of the Cult out there to hunt down. Alexios was more than happy to oblige.

But at this point, they found the time to catch up on one of their chats. The Adrestria had anchored just off of Mykonos, having just taken down another Cultist, which left them time to settle and relax. Kassandra seemed more at ease than her brother, however, they both felt relaxed nonetheless. She was stripped of the majority of her armor, only dressed in her chest plate and belt, compared to her younger brother who remained in his full gear. She didn’t expect anything more of him, letting him be as comfortable as he wanted.

Alexios was currently teasing Kassandra about the flirting she had been doing during their stay on Mykonos and the resulting situation at the party.

“You clearly had an eye on Kyra!” Alexios’ voice bellowed, a genuine laugh following.

Kassandra waved her hand in front of her face, laughing back. Her cheeks had a light pink to them, whether from embarrassment or the wine. Alexios could easily tease her on both. “Come on, it’s not like that.”

“Oh clearly,” Alexios chided, taking a long look at his sister. “I mean, you also seemed to have eyes on that Spartan General.”

She practically spits out the wine she had been sipping.

Alexios didn’t miss a beat further teasing his sister. “I can’t blame you. Thaletas is a strong spartan, good warrior, great form, passion for battle.”

Kassandra interrupted him with a snort. “Almost sounds like it wasn’t my eyes on him, little brother.”

He shut her down quick, shaking his head low. “Oh, dear sister. I wasn’t the one flirting with both of them.” Clamping an arm around her shoulders, Alexios lifted his head and looked up at the island. “And in the end, you struck out twice.”

Looking at her brother, her expression showed one of slight surprise. Surprise from what he said and also from his arm around her. Alexios could feel her eyes on him and nodded his head. “I heard what they said at the party.”

Letting out a sigh, Kassandra took another drink of her wine, leaning back against his arm slightly.

Both of them were quiet for a bit. Even though they were getting more comfortable being around each other, Alexios still had a lot of adjusting to do. Other than his family and the crew, he didn’t interact with people outside of the ship beyond business. Kassandra was teaching him more about her job as a Misthios and he was very interested in looking into the same line of work.

Kassandra was slowly easing him into forming relationships with people, though Alexios bonded fastest with her. It made him network better with other people when he became more familiar with Kassandra.

Alexios had his thoughts on everything that had happened in the last few months. The last clash in Amphipolis, one he didn’t entirely believe he was going to walk away from. He still felt guilty about the men he had killed, including the Spartan General his sister had been close to.

‘If Brasidas dies, his blood is on your hands.’  
Those words echoed in his mind. A threat Kassandra had yelled at him in the midst of battle, a telling of the future. It ate at him in the back of his mind, more than many other things he had done. It was a wound that Kassandra and him both shared, but for different reasons.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the weight of Kassandra on him. She had her head resting on his shoulder, with her hair hanging down, strands loosely coming out of the bindings. Her arms hung limply in her lap and Alexios could have guessed she had passed out from the wine.

He was proven wrong when her voice barely broke the silence. “You know...” The expression on his face turned solemn, however, she didn’t raise her head to look at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am now having you and everyone else around.”

Alexios wasn’t sure what to respond with, only looking at his sister with mixed feelings of sadness and surprise. Kassandra kept going, her words barely audible to Alexios. “Promise me Alexios. You’ll never leave me again...”

Alexios pulled his arm around his sister, giving her a half hug as he rested his head on top of hers. “I promise, I won’t until I have to leave this world behind.”

Kassandra gave a sigh of relief, something that made Alexios smile gently. She was the older one, but sometimes he felt like he was the one with the responsibility, not that he minded. Considering that he had attempted to command the ship the day they had left Sparta together, however that quickly ended in a fight he had to concede to her, seeing as how she knew the Adrestria better than him.

He was getting lost in his thoughts again when Kassandra piped up one last time. “You know, I’ll just have to hunt you down in Hades when you do.”

The siblings laughed. Enjoying this brief time of comfort. They remained close like this for some time before Alexios suddenly blinked away light shining in his eyes. Opening them slightly, he noticed the rising of the sun on the horizon. 

Realizing he had dozed off, he checked on Kassandra, seeing her still in a state of sleep. Alexios shook her shoulders lightly, causing her to utter a noise, seemingly refusing to wake up.

Alexios shook his head got up, pulling Kassandra with him. She let out a groan of complaint, and he just laughed. “Come on, let's go to get some actual sleep. I’ll inform Barnabas about staying in Mykonos for an extra day.”

Kassandra opened her eyes enough to see and walked towards the hatch on the lower deck. She grumbled out a few words, shaking her fist at him. “Go do that, still not captain.”

Alexios gave a curt laugh and followed his sister down below deck to get proper sleep. They still had a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
